Left Behind
by Little-Ciel1165
Summary: Part 2 of The Fall of Friendship. Sherlock spends his last day with John before he leaves.


Left Behind Continued from The Fall of Friendship Rated M _  
We walk down Baker Street, I'm a few steps behind Sherlock. (He's back, he's not dead...) He stops and turns around to see why I have stopped. I can feel the tears on my cheeks, he smiles gently at me and takes my hand.  
"Come on, John. We're here."  
He pulls me into 221B and up the stairs into the sitting room. He sits me down on the couch and walks back to the door and locks it. (I have to be dead...This can't be happening) Sherlock takes his coat off and sits down on the couch beside me and sighs heavily. I give a confused look as he leans back into the couch.  
"I shouldn't be here." He says with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together.  
"What?" I say more loudly then I intended too. "John...I did what I did because I want to keep you safe but I drove you over the edge...I'm sorry" He whispers the last part. He opens his eyes and looks me in the eye. I can see the hurt in them, I have never seen Sherlock like this.  
"Sherlock, why did you leave?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it.  
"I have work that needs to be done, it's dangerous and I didn't want you get hurt." I can her the tears in his voice, I touch his hand lightly. He looks down and gives small smile and holds my hand tightly.  
"Sherlock, you could have just told me instead of ..." I can't finish my sentence, Dying. The gets stuck in my thoart and I shallow it down.  
"You would have followed me." He says with a sigh as he rubs the back on my hand with his thumb.  
"So!" I yell and stand up, letting go of his hand. I can feel tears sting the back of my eyes, I turn my face away from him and blink away the tears. He stands up and walks toward me.  
"John, you have to understand that-" He says as he reaches his hand out to me.  
"No! I don't want to understand Sherlock! I just want to be by your side!" I yell, cutting him off. I spin around to see tears, real tears in his eyes.  
"John, I'm sorry I have hurt you and I'm going to hurt you again." He says as his hand falls to his side; he looks down at the floor.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have to leave again John. I can't stay." He says as he looks at me through his curly hair. I open my mouth to say something but the words won't come out. I take a step toward Sherlock,(I have to let him do what he wants to do) I reach out for his hands. He looks at me with surprise but takes my hands anyway.  
"If you have to leave then can you spend a day with me before you leave?" I ask; I can't fight the tears anymore. I smile at him through the tears. He lets go of my hand and wipes the tears away.  
"I will. We can do what ever you want but we can't tell Mrs. Hudson that I'm here." I nod and let go of Sherlock's hands. I tell him that I'm going to make us lunch and tea. _  
I clean up the dishes and put them in the sink; I walk back into the sitting room to find Sherlock laying on the couch. I pick his long, thin legs up and sit down. He gives me the "what are doing" look and puts his legs on my lap. We sit like this for a while until he puts his hands out toward my face. I roll my eyes and lean toward him. He laughs at my reaction, he pulls me onto his chest, I lay there wide eyed and panting from the sudden movement. I pull my legs up on the arm of couch; he moves his legs so that they are interlocked with mine. We start to talk about normal stuff; really I'm just listening to him. My head moves with every breath that makes his chest move, I can hear his heart beating. I want to say like this forever but he will leave me tomorrow, the idea makes me sad that I only have a few more hours with him. "GROWL" I hear his stomach and it makes me jump out og my train of thought. I look up at him, we stare at each other and then we burst out laughing. _  
We finish dinner and it's around six in the afternoon. I get a fireplace started and I go to sit down in my arm chair, when Sherlock pulls me on top of him in his. He turns me around so I'm straddling his legs. "Will you sleep with me before you leave?" I stare at his with wide eyes and my mouth open. He looks at me for a minute before he smiles at me.  
"Yes." He says simply. I'm at a loss for words. (Sherlock Holmes just agreed to have sex with me!) He moves his hands up to the sides of my face and pulls me into a long wet kiss. I can feel his tongue inside my mouth and my in his. I slide my hands into his soft curly hair, with a light tug. His hands find the bottom of my jumper and slides his onto my skin. His hands are soft and warm; he starts to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. "The jumper is in my way, take it off." He demands. I start to take the jumper off when his hands land on my stomach. I gasp at the sudden touch; I pull the jumper over my head and throw it beside the arm chair. His hands move to my lower back and his lips move to mine. I slide my hands through his hair as he starts to work my neck. He starts to kiss and suck on my collarbone; I throw my head back and pull a little harder on his hair. He snakes his tongue out and down my chest. I let a moan slip from my lips, my hands fly to my mouth. Sherlock stops looks up at me.  
"Don't. I want to hear every sound you make." I look down at him and nod. I move my hands down to unbutton his shirt. It's tight on him but it hugs his chest and back so lovingly. I undo the last one and slip my hands up his stomach and chest and pull it off his arms. I throw it with my jumper and move my hands back to his chest. He continues to lick my chest and stomach, as I move my hands over his perfect shoulders. He bites down on my nipple, causing me to buck my hips up and digging my nails into his back. I can feel my blood start to flow down to my dick and I can feel his hard erection rub against mine. His fingers push their way into the waist band off my jeans, I move my hands to the fly of his pants. We both stand up to take off our pants, I undo his and he undoes mine. We stand their in our boxers, his are tight and black, hugging his ass and thighs. He kneels down and starts to rub my hard bulge. "Sherlock...Please" I beg him to take my boxers off, he gives me a smile and pulls them off. The air hits my erection and I let out a sigh. He cricles the head with his fingers and a soft moan leaves my throat. He strokes up and down my hard member and I can start to feel my knees get weak. "Sherlock..." I moaned out his name as he teased me.  
"What John, what do you want?" He says playfully.  
"Please Sherlock..I want...to fuck...you.." I stop because of the long moan that falls from my lips.  
"Want to fuck me where?" He says as he speeds his hands up.  
"Mo..Mouth!" I scream out. He nods and slows down and moves his face closer to my hard dick. His breath makes my member twitch with hunger, he smiles and my reaction. He starts to lick the head teasingly. My hands find his hair and grabs hold for dear life. My legs feel like they are about to give out and my mind to swimming. Sherlock can feel that my legs are shaking so he lets me sit down on the floor with him. He moves in between my legs and pushes my head into his mouth. He takes me all the way down his throat, then my mind goes blank. The only thing that existence is Sherlock. He pulls off of me and cups my face.  
"John, can I stick it in you now?"  
"Ye...s" I stammer out. He stands up and pulls his boxers off to reveal his huge erection. He kneels back down on the floor and lifts my legs onto his shoulders. I shudder and swallow hard.  
"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and give him a gentle smile. He moves closer and starts to push the head of his hard member into ass. His hands hold mine as he penetrates my ass hole. I moan out in pain; he stops but I nod to keep going. He pushes all the way in. My head falls back against the floor as he starts to move back and forth. He starts to thrust harder as we both moan out. I can hear myself scream his name and hear him moan mine. I start to feel my muscles tighten and the look in Sherlock's eyes tells me that his is about to come too. He leans down and he lips find mine. I can't hold on anymore and I shoot out over my stomach and I can feel him release in me. He pulls out and lays beside me on the floor, I turn and put my head on his shoulder. I snuggle into his side and he puts his arms around me. "When I wake up, will you be gone?" I ask as my eye lids get heavy.  
"Yes but you have to act like I'm still gone."  
"I ?"  
"John?" He looks down at me and I look up at him.  
"I will always love you."  
"I will love you too." I hear him say that and I shut my eye lids and fall asleep knowing that when I open them he will be gone.

I open my eyes to sunlight slipping through the window, I sit up off the couch and I'm trying to figure out how I got on the couch. (Sherlock...) I whip my head around to see him but he's gone. I let the tears flow down my face, not knowing if he will be back.


End file.
